


Forms of Union

by moonlightskies (blossomclouds)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomclouds/pseuds/moonlightskies
Summary: In the middle of war, after war, the Weasleys go on.Ginny herself isn't planning a wedding, but over the years her brothers sure are. This is how she attends them.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Forms of Union

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as part of the [witchsweekly](https://witchsweekly.tumblr.com/) holiday gift exchange for [harrypotterfanfictionwriter](https://harrypotterfanfictionwriter.tumblr.com/).

** BILL & FLEUR **

“Care to dance?”

Ginny held out her hand as Remus and Tonks whirled by behind her. 

Luna blinked at her slowly. Then smiled. “Of course.”

Ginny had watched her before, with her father, being true and weird and utterly unlike anyone else. She was glad to find that Luna could dance in a variety of ways. Just as they pulled out to the dance floor the music slowed, but Luna didn’t miss a beat before she fell into step with her.

“We’re getting better at this,” said Ginny. “I feel like the Yule Ball and all the stumbling around we did then was just yesterday.”

“Oh, but you were quite good,” said Luna. “I remember thinking so.”

“I remember that Neville had very clammy hands.” Ginny laughed. “But he tried his best. Probably the best date I could have asked for.”

“He always tries,” Luna agreed. “It’s why he's a Gryffindor.”

She twisted, turning under Ginny’s arm, making her skirts twirl around her body. Smoothly, she found her way back into Ginny’s arms, smiling. Ginny laughed, just because - because she still could.

That reminded her of something, though.

“Do you think this is completely stupid?” she asked. “That we’re having a celebration with a war to fight? Shouldn't we be doing something else?”

She twirled Luna again, to not have to look at her, and when they were back face to face, Luna was clearly thinking. Ginny let her have her moment. Luna didn’t ever stand for being rushed, anyway.

“I often think that a resistance needs good moments to enjoy,” she said, finally. “Tragedies have a way of reminding you of the things that matter, and no one can fight on without them forever.”

Ginny looked down at her. Blue eyes were looking over her shoulder, taking in all the joy in the room. “I’m really glad you’re coming back to Hogwarts with me,” she said. “That’ll make it better, I think.”

“So do I.” Luna smiled her sleepy cat smile. “We can be a team. We can invite Neville to join.”

“Luna,” said Ginny. “I’m pretty sure we already are a team. Neville included.”

She felt Luna bury her nose in her shoulder, just briefly, just before all hell broke loose.

** PERCY & AUDREY **

One probably shouldn’t compare weddings, Ginny mused, but with six brothers all etiquette was usually off the table, so why should this be any different?

She swung the glass of  Firewhiskey in her hand, gauging the scene. Anyone could have predicted that  Percy’s wedding would be more muted than Bill’s, she supposed. But it wasn’t only that.

Fred’s absence could be tasted. It’d been five years and it still could.

Ginny took another swig and watched her brothers sway on the dance floor. Once Percy and Audrey had finished their first dance, Bill and Fleur had joined them on the dancefloor. Ron and Hermione had followed and Charlie had whisked Mum off her feet. George had been last – which he shouldn’t be, Ginny’s childish side had screamed – only after Angelina had prodded him with a gentle smile. 

Dad smiled at her from across the room, camera on hand. She smiled back and grimaced for him, then went back to watching their family, just as he was.

“Too bad you can’t join them.” 

Luna stood over her with a patiently inquisitive look.

Ginny sighed. “I know.” She patted the empty chair next to her. “Sit with me?”

Luna sat. “Does it hurt?”

“Not really,” said Ginny. “It hurt all through the night, but our  Mediwizards are pretty good, so the pain’s almost gone by now.” Looking down, she drew the skirts of her dress back over her knee and the cast encasing her right leg. “But for the next wedding I’m definitely reserving veto rights for any dates directly after a game. What even is the fun of a wedding if you can’t dance?”

“I like watching people at weddings.” Luna shrugged. “They’re such happy occasions and they make people think. About what they have and about what they want.”

Ginny looked at her looking at her dancing family. “Well, you’re a much better person than I am.”

“I don’t think so,” she said, ever taking only half-serious remarks and taking them with all the gravity in the world. “You’re very good.”

Ginny smiled and shook her head. “Trust me. You’re better.”

Luna bowed her head, unfixing her gaze from the dance floor. She looked at Ginny through her hair. “I guess it’s a thing of perspective then,” she said.

“Yup,” said Ginny. “Let’s agree to disagree.”

“Okay.” Luna brightened and Ginny laughed.

From where her arm was resting on the back of her chair she reached for Luna’s hand on the chair and linked their pinkies together.

Luna took her hand and the room lightened.

** RON & HERMIONE **

Ron and Hermione’s wedding began with Ginny preventing Hermione from burning the house down and ended with her holding back Audrey’s hair as she puked her guts out.

It’d been a good day.

Audrey groaned from the vicinity of the toilet seat. “Merlin, how I despise morning sickness,” she said. “Why did I decide to do this a second time?”

“Because Charlie and I abdicated all responsibility to produce offspring,” said Ginny, rubbing her back, “but we still want toothache-inducingly cute nieces and nephews to spoil.”

Audrey groaned again, but she also laughed and held out a hand for Ginny to help her up. “You’re a hero for doing this.”

“ _ You’re  _ a hero for doing this. Percy should be kneeling before you for what you put yourself through.”

They stepped out of the bathroom and Audrey sat down on one of the benches lining the sprawling hallways of the museum’s venue while Ginny went to get her some water. Inside the hall where they’d celebrated there were only a select few of the wedding party left. Family, mostly, and those that were the drunkest. There was a sense of exhausted satisfaction in the air. A job well done.

When Ginny returned, Luna had joined Audrey on her bench.

“Are Ron and Hermione gone?”

“Yes,” said Luna.

Audrey gave her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry you couldn’t see them off.”

“Don’t be,” said Ginny, waving a hand. “I have enough brothers to miss one.”

Luna smiled only slightly, but Ginny caught it just as she caught all the little things about her after all this time. “It was quite loud,” she told them. “Harry almost didn’t let them leave.”

“I  _ told  _ Ron to leave the scotch out of his wedding. Harry can’t be trusted around that stuff.”

Luna cocked her head. “But he didn’t.”

“No, he didn’t.” Ginny pinched her nose. “We have to warn Neville. Harry will be a nightmare tomorrow.”

“Who will?” said Percy from behind her. 

“Harry.”

“Ah,” he said, not very interested at all. “How are you doing?” he asked Audrey instead. It was really quite precious, decided Ginny.

“I’m fine, just a little tired.” Audrey looked around her husband into the hall. “Do you think we could leave, or is that too rude?”

“Everyone else left,” said Ginny. “I don’t see why we shouldn’t cut the pregnant lady some slack.”

Percy reached out for his wife. “Let’s go,” he said.

They made their way into the hall to say their goodbyes and Ginny looked at Luna. “You want to leave, too, don’t you?”

Luna smiled. “We don’t have to, on my account,” she said. “But it’s been rather much today, yes.”

With a step towards her, Ginny obstructed her girlfriend’s view of the hall and carded a hand through her hair. “If you want to leave, we leave.” She touched her knuckles to Luna’s cheek. “That’s the deal.”

“I’d like to go home, then,” said Luna. Ginny nodded and pulled Luna up with one hand, as Percy had just done with Audrey.

She looked to the ceiling and let Luna take her home.

** GEORGE & ANGELINA **

Hugo hid behind her legs right before the first dance.

Ginny waved Charlie off to ask Lee in her place and bent over so she could look at her nephew gaping out from behind her knee. 

“Hey there, dude.” His eyes were wide as saucers. But he complied when she made to lift him up onto her lap. “I promise I won’t make you dance or anything.”

He shook his head vehemently. “No photos.”

“No photos?” She raised her eyebrows and looked at Luna next to her. “We won’t take photos either, promise.”

Finally, he relaxed against her and put a thumb in his mouth. His parents were trying hard to wean him off that, but Hermione was busy dancing with George while Angelina laughed at Ron’s attempts to do something Muggles called Break Dance. She decided to let him be.

Luna leaned forward. “Did you like the wedding?” she asked Hugo seriously. She was always serious with the younglings. 

Hugo nodded. 

“I’m glad,” she said and smiled. Then she looked up at Ginny. “It really is lovely, isn’t it?”

Ginny bounced her nephew gently on her knee. “It really is. It doesn’t feel—” She looked for the right word. “Incomplete. Or it does, but maybe it’s still okay. Is that a horrible way to feel?”

“It’s never horrible to feel,” said Luna. Ginny loved her dearly with her thoughtful eyes and her finger caught in Hugo’s little fist. “You can miss something and also appreciate what you still have.”

She said nothing, only let her eyes wander back to the dance floor where Hermione was tending to Ron’s now bruised knee. Harry was laughing so loud she heard it all the way across the room. Upon being abandoned, George had returned to Angelina and currently had his face buried in her shoulder.

Right next to them Charlie and Lee had taken Victoire and Dominique on their shoulders, while the rest of the kids mobbed Percy who had attracted their young attention with the fox he’d made out of his napkin.  Only Louis had split off from the circle to sit behind his mother. Fleur talked with Molly in low tones and endured her son fussing over her hair patiently. 

Ginny reached down to take Luna’s hand and squeezed. Luna returned the gesture absently and tickled Hugo under the chin.

Over the crowd, Hermione met her eyes and started her way over, coming to reclaim her tired son. 

“Well then,” said Ginny and put her champagne glass on the table behind her. “Care to dance?”


End file.
